The present invention relates generally to image based modeling. More particularly the invention relates to a method of automatically modeling a physical scene and a corresponding apparatus. The invention also relates to a computer program and a computer readable medium.
Modern image processing has provided us with highly efficient tools for registering the properties of complex physical scenes. The advances in computer graphics have also enabled a real time visualization of such scenes.
Pollefeys, M., “Tutorial on 3D Modeling from Images”, Katholike Universiteit, Leuven, 26 Jun. 2000, Dublin, Ireland, in conjunction with ECCV 2000 describes how a three-dimensional surface model of a scene can be obtained from a sequence of images taken by a freely moving camera. Pollefeys proposes that a depth map be created by relating different images of the same objects to one another, for instance based on feature extraction and cross-correlation. The depth map, in turn, forms a basis for a three-dimensional model of the scene in which the objects are included.
Although Pollefeys' algorithm is robust and reliable it is still too processing intensive to be performed in real time. Thus, a synthesizing based on this algorithm must be made in advance of any visualization. On the other hand, active registration procedures where light (e.g. laser or infra red) is projected towards the scene, may allow a faster generation. However, these strategies provide a substantially lower resolution (which is dependant on the projected light), and therefore cannot be used to accomplish a satisfying degree of realism.